warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Xaphon
Xaphon is the chief sorcerer of the piratical Brethren of Spite and a devoted and loyal adviser to the Daemon prince Cain, on all arcane and daemonic matters. Achieving his current position through the bloody and untimely death of his predecessor Kremlin, at the hands of the Khornate Eldar Drow Thel, Xaphon is well known among the Brethren for his general incompetence, commonly miscasting his spells and causing strife through clumsiness rather than actual planning or scheming. Ultimately Xaphon - despite his bumbling nature- has proved a vital asset to the Brethren of Spite as a master (if not unpredictable) psyker and archiver of the Brethren's piratical acts. Notable History Rise Xaphon was one of many inducted through 'flash' recruitment drives for more battle brothers to assist the separatist Brotherhood of Man against those loyal to Chapter Command during the short but bloody Civil War. Xaphon's psychic potential was detected, but never truly was nurtured in a proper state, or quickly dealt with by some lucky quirk of fate. The desperation to ensure the Chapters survival allowed Xaphon to enter with ease and find himself quickly promoted to the ranks of Librarian. Xaphon never received any real training or assistance in learning how to control and maintain his psychic abilities, the now Brethren of Spite Librarians quickly becoming narcissistic power hungry Chaos Sorcerers. Xaphon's attempts to follow in their footsteps were riddled with issues and problems, and almost instantly did he see the negative effects of his psychic might. Daemons hungered for his soul, while his attempts to make use of his abilities was almost certainly certain death for his allies. As Xaphon followed Cain and the rest of the Brethren of Spite into piracy and corsair acts, he continued his quest for knowledge. While the Brethren looted worlds for their resources and treasures, Xaphon followed in their wake to loot ancient libraries and vaults for their arcane artefacts, or whatever was left. Xaphon's fellow psykers among the Brethren of Spite where themselves, dedicated to hunting for ancient artefacts, and watched from afar as they turned on each other and destroyed themselves through their consort with daemons. Xaphon learned quickly the danger of what he sought, and understood that he could never make the same mistakes as his brothers or suffer the same fate. However Xaphon's psychic ability soon began to eat away at him, daemons and other warp beasts sought to consume his mind or possess him. Xaphon could not sleep, or was plagued by poltergeist activity for days at a time. Quickly marked out as dangerous, Cain's inner circle advised the death of the sorcerer would be a route to take, but the Chaos Lord took an interest in Xaphon's power, and decided to keep the psyker in case he proved useful. Xaphon's first well known successful act of magical might was upon an Imperial mining world, were Xaphon was among Cain's chosen who attacked the Imperium's command centre. It's defenders, an armoured regiment were mounting a notable defence, and were able to push back the Brethren of Spite's strike force. As Xaphon attempted to conjurer a portal to allow more of the Traitor astartes to join them, but instead caused a massive beam of light which incinerated over a dozen Leman Russ battle tanks. Their fuel tanks exploding and causing a mass chain reaction, Xaphon laid waste to the Imperial defenders through a mispronounced rite of teleportation. It mattered little to the other Brethren, who quickly marched into the Imperial fortress and massacred the survivors. Xaphon was commended by Cain, who promised the Chaos sorcerer he had a future among the Brethren. Powers and abilities Xaphon is an exceptionally strong psyker, classed as Alpha tier, and is capable of exceptional feats and displays of arcane might, but suffers from a massive lack of training and mental ability to be able to properly use these gifts to their full might, not at least without putting his allies in exceptional danger. Xaphon's power is heavily hampered by his own sense of self doubt and mistrust, alongside his lack of focus and mostly self taught knowledge, much of it incorrect or incomplete. Xaphon is often successful due to luck more than skill, an excellent example of this would be when his attempt to summon a bolt of Tzeentch accidental incinerated a small column of Leman Russ battle tanks due to the mispronunciation of a single word. Xaphon's attempts to re-create such a spectacular display of power have only backfired, in once case, he accidentally killed off half of his small coven of Sorcerer followers. Xaphon passed this off as an execution of disloyal followers. Xaphon does enjoy however, an exceptional ability to produce bolts and arcs of lightning from the tips of his fingers, such a power can disable most foes, and even cause sensory overload. Xaphon enjoys this power so much that he makes an effort to cast or make use of it in every battle, even if it will cause harm to his allies. One of more Xaphon's more noticeable incidents was where he accidentally disables the Brethren of Spite ship known as The Infernal Spite after damaging it's vital systems with his arcs of lightning in an attempt to interrogate an Imperial Assassin. Xaphon's life was only saved through the success of his interrogation (he later realised he could simply pry through the man's shattered mind). Xaphon's psychic might comes with a heavy cost however. His soul shines brightly in the warp, and scores of Daemons seek to feast on his mind, or possess him and make use of him as a gateway into real space. Xaphon spends much of his spare time trying to fend off such beings, and the effect on his mind has been somewhat poor. Xaphon suffers from all manner of aliments and health issues. Xaphon has luckily not had his conscious consumed, and has created several wards to stave away the hungering creatures from beyond the veil. As a Space marine, Xaphon enjoys the entirety of the physical benefits of being an Astartes, including increased strength, stamina, and resilience. Xaphon however, like with his psychic powers, has a poor understanding of most of these assets. His physical combat prowess is lacking, his aim is poor and most of his weaponry is for show. Xaphon simply tries to stand far enough back from the fight in order to survive, or at least not be injured too severely. Xaphon's exceptional luck when it comes to sorcery does not seem to be shared by his physical combat abilities, and rarely does he attempt to get close with the enemy. Xaphon simply claims it's not his role to lead from the front, and claims that such an honour is reserved by Cain, or Drow Thel, along with other captains and leaders of the Brethren. Appearance Xaphon is most commonly seen clad in baroque silver power armour, a collection of a number of suits re-fitted and repaired by Orion Strasse, further modified to support his psychic power. Etched and engraved with a variety of runic symbols of channeling, Xaphon's armour lights up with energy in combat. As common with Chaos space marines, Xaphon's power armour features exposed wiring and cables, bolted and riveted. Xaphon's helm is a vicious, scowling daemonic face, it's vox-grill appearing as the max of some horrid nether creature. Crowned by a mass of horns that crackle with magical energy, Xaphon's appearance is ultimately typical of a Chaos sorcerer. Black robes surround Xaphon's, often trailing behind him as he walks, which has proved a misfortune at times for the sorcerer. Personality Xaphon suffers from exceptional clumsiness. Poor awareness have harried his ability to lead many a time, though Xaphon understands this. Xaphon's self doubt, as much of a barrier as it is, also is excellent in allowing the sorcerer to understand his own flaws and issues. Xaphon's knows his limits and is fully aware of his weaknesses and inability, but possesses an excellent ability to defend himself and place even the poorest of scenarios into a somewhat positive light. Xaphon while incompetent, is in no way stupid, nor is he foolish. Xaphon is in some ways an excellent manipulator and liar, though his incompetence sullies his ability in the same way in sullies his powers. As with many other servants of Chaos, Xaphon is cruel and dominating, though he lacks the inert narcissism of others, his self doubt and mistrust too great to allow Xaphon any bouts of thematic's or egotistical tirades. Relations Allies Enemies Quotes By About Feel free to add your own Category:Chaos Category:Imposter101 Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Sorcerers Category:Psykers